Ryzard Reyne
Ryzard Reyne '''is a minor character. He is a claimant of House Reyne and the Castamere castle. He is the eldest of three identical brothers. '''Work in Progress Appearance Ryzard is a tall and well-built young man of 23 years. He keeps his dark hair long so that it rests on his shoulders, and has a sharply-trimmed black beard with a red tinge. His eyes are of a dark red, like dried blood, and his face is gaunt, sharp and weathered from exposure to the elements. He tends to clad himself in black, as befits a member of the Nights Watch, but when away from the Wall he prefers his House's dark red instead. Just like his other two brothers, he is distinct in his large full-body cloak, which is deep red in colour. By his side is a strange longsword which he vows never to draw until he pierces it through the heart of a Lannister. It is rumoured the sword has a blade of solid ruby, and that the blade is soaked in wildfire, which would catch light if drawn. History Ryzard claims to be directly related to the main Reyne family line, and his distinctive Reyne-like features is evidence of this. However, his exact relation to the family is unknown. He was born many years after the fall of his family, although his mother was still on the run from Lannister soldiers who continued to hunt down any Reynes who they had not slaughtered at Castamere before. After the Westerlands became too dangerous a place for her, Ryzard's mother fled north, where she hoped she would find protection in the form of the Starks. However, on the way north she was forced to give birth mid-journey, with only a solitary knight to guard her, for her Reyne husband had died months before. Ryzard was born the eldest of triplet sons, each of them identical, but their mother died in childbirth, as was common. The three brothers were born beneath the watchful gaze of a great Heart Tree, it is said, which granted them a unique Warging ability in which they could seemingly see through each other's eyes in their dreams with reasonable accuracy and detail. The lone knight continued on to Winterfell with the three sons, where he met Rickard Stark in person. Rickard agreed to aid the knight, but decided that he would only take one of the sons as his ward. He drew straws to see which he would take, and ended up taking Jace, the middle-born son. Hector, the youngest of the brothers, would be sent to Robert Baratheon to be raised in the Stormlands, while Ryzard would go to the Vale under the protection of Jon Arryn, until he was old enough to be sent to the Wall, where he would be safe from the Lannisters until the time was right for him to return. And so Ryzard was separated from his brothers. However, he remained in contact with them through his dreams, by which he knew they were still out there. He grew up in the Vale and was given a good education as befitting a noble, but his identity was always kept secret from all except Jon himself. He remained in the Vale during Roberts Rebellion, and at the age of 16 was sent to the Wall as agreed upon. Ryzard put his skill with the sword to good use there, soon becoming one of the main combat instructors their for the new recruits, although he never liked the idea of ranging beyond the wall. At the beginning of Game of Thrones, Ryzard was still working as one of Lord Commander Mormont's trainers. However, with the deaths of Jon Arryn and Ned Stark, knowledge of his true identity were lost, save for the Lord Commander himself. When he died, Ryzard became stranded on the Wall with no way out, and with no way to take revenge on the Lannisters. He originally voted for Ser Alliser Thorne for the position of Lord Commander, as they were in similar positions at the time and he respected him as a soldier and leader. However, he eventually grew supportive of Jon Snow when he proved to be a competant commander himself. When Stannis Baratheon arrived at the Wall, Ryzard jumped at the chance of escaping from his life sentence. When Jon Snow convinced Stannis to rally the mountain clans to his cause, Ryzard offered to guide him there. Once away from the Wall, he made an agreement with the king to fight for him as his sworn sword and pledged to overthrow the Lannisters as the dominant family in the West, in exchange for his rightful seat of Castamere.